


Just a Moment

by Destabilize



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A BIT OF EVERYTHING OKAY SORRY, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Butt Plugs, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femdom, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, yellow diamond has a big dick yeah okay whatever you have been warned okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destabilize/pseuds/Destabilize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yellow Diamond has a little private fun with one of her Jaspers:</p><p>"The white lights of the room cast interesting shadows, Jasper noted, from her position on her knees. The tiles under her were cold and hard, and her muscular arms were bound behind her back.  It was silent. A strand of her white mane hung in her face and she couldn't brush it away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr here: http://gemsdestabilize.tumblr.com/post/137179618021/just-a-moment-yellow-diamondjasper-smut-fic

"Just a moment."

There was a faint shudder of the ship's engine through the floor. From the narrow strip of window, everything behind was the deepest black of space, lit only with pinpricks of distant suns which danced in swathes and drapes across the inky darkness. 

The white lights of the room cast interesting shadows, Jasper noted, from her position on her knees. The tiles under her were cold and hard, and her muscular arms were bound behind her back. It was silent. A strand of her white mane hung in her face and she couldn't brush it away. It tickled her lips, passing over her gem which reflected the light from her eyes in that annoying way it did when it was dark. Jasper lifted her head to toss her hair away, and her gem caught instead the harsh lights of the ship from above. 

Yellow diamond was already naked. Several heads taller than Jasper, even in bare feet, her shadow was slimmer than Jasper's. Still. Her shoulder muscles rippled with her projection's skin as she leant down to take something Jasper couldn't see from a casket on the floor. Aside from the pretty golden box, it was otherwise a very bare cell, tucked away at the back of the ship in Yellow Diamond's private quarters where they would not be disturbed. 

The white ship lights flickered a little. Yellow Diamond tsk'd, back straightening. The poor engineer. 

Jasper met her gaze, gold eyes to gold eyes. 

These sessions with Yellow were... not what Jasper had expected from the Diamonds when she'd been infantry fresh out of the dirt. Intimacy between gems was taboo, and a waste of time to boot when gems couldn't reproduce. Yet, what was the point in authority if you couldn't use it to do what you wanted? And what Yellow Diamond wanted was Jasper bound and helpless, squirming beneath her touch. Jasper, not that she had much choice, was luckily happy enough to comply. As it turned out, submitting to someone else was a rare pleasure. Gems usually expected Jasper to be in control, and of course, she usually was.

Yellow was holding a reasonably large conical phallus which flared to the bottom where it dropped to a narrow stem attached to a flat base. In her other hand was a clear bottle of oil like liquid. 

Jasper felt a flush go unbidden to her face. Their use was obvious. 

Yellow crouched again down to Jasper on the floor, placing the items next to her to caress a long fingered hand across Jasper's hot cheeks and gem, then down over her lips, parting them with cool fingers. Jasper opened her mouth for access and let Yellow run her fingers behind Jasper's sharp teeth, over her tongue which swirled convulsively about them. 

Yellow withdrew her hand, trailing Jasper's saliva down her own chin where it cooled in the air, then reached the wet hand down to brush a thumb over the head of Yellow's own member, bulbous and thick, swelling down to a ridged and divotted base. A nice design, designed for pleasure. A testament to Yellow's shape shifting abilities. It was erect and upright already, a glint of wetness leaking from the tip. Yellow loved to make Jasper messy. 

Still fascinated by Jasper's mouth, it seemed, Yellow left the anal plug on the floor where she had placed it, and instead stood again. She grasped a hand into Jasper's mane, to pull her head back and fed her member to Jasper's lips, brushing the hot soft tip against the cooled saliva there. 

Jasper slid her tongue out, knowing what Yellow wanted, lapping the salty mineral goo from the tip. 

Yellow pushed forwards more, tipping her hips to meet Jasper's face and Jasper opened her mouth to let Yellow push her member in. Yellow moved languidly at first, little rocking motions, her fingers curled tightly in Jasper's hair to keep her face still. 

The light flickered again but Yellow Diamond didn't notice. She began to push faster, fucking harder into Jasper's face, the sheer girth of her member hurting Jasper's jaw and the tip hitting her throat making her gag a little against it. She kept Jasper from pulling away with surprisingly strong arms, pulling Jasper's head into her crotch by her hair.

Jasper did her best to keep her teeth away from Yellow's cock, barely able to move her tongue or really contribute in any way as her mouth was roughly fucked. She tried to refrain from gagging but even when she did Yellow took no notice. 

Jasper felt eyes water unbidden as her hair was pulled roughly with a hand large enough to hold the back of her head quite wholly. Despite, or because of the roughness, Jasper could feel a certain heat between her own legs growing. She would have shifted her stance a little to rock her groin onto her heel (Yellow had instructed her with what parts to shape shift and they were all internal) but Jasper knew Yellow would not tolerate that. 

So, she stayed still, chocking and gagging until Yellow came. 

Yellow came quickly and hard.

The first lot of cum of the session pumped into Jasper's throat and made her cough as Yellow's cock withdrew, white strings hanging down her chin and dripping onto her chest. 

Breathing heavily, Yellow held out her member for Jasper to lick clean, then dipped a finger into the droplets on Jasper's breast, rubbing the warm substance to and fro. 

Yellow Diamond breathed there for a minute, admiring her own cum over Jasper's heaving chest. How the harsh lights picked up the viscous white of the fluid and how Jasper's cheeks and lips were plump and flushed with the treatment she had had. 

Now a little more composed- Jasper thought - Yellow went to pick up the plug and lubricant. 

Jasper rocked a little despite herself, seated kneeling on her legs. She made no presumptions to move though, as Yellow would put her where she wanted her, but trail of damp fingers across her collar bone and about her neck and Yellow paced around behind Jasper sent goosebumps crawling up her spine. 

There was a high window in the outer wall the Jasper's right, where the vivid pinpricks of stars drifted languidly by. Jasper was old and seasoned enough not to be mesmerised by the swell of space beyond them, but it was still nice to get a glimpse of it when Yellow Diamond pulled her face around by the hair to expose Jasper's neck. 

Yellow's huge hot mouth sucked a bruise there, right over the muscular tendon, taught with the uncomfortable angle-

-and then Yellow Diamond had let her go and was instead pushing Jasper's head down. 

"Get down on the floor. Arse up."

Jasper wished her hands weren't bound behind her. She complied by bending forwards do her bare breasts pressed into her knees, and then sliding so her face slowly pressed into the floor. She had to twist her shoulders around like stubby arms to adjust her position, her cheek on the cool tiles, knees on the floor, ass, as requested, in the air. 

Yellow gripped the firm flesh of Jasper's behind between her fingers, huge hands, strong hands, gloves thankfully removed. Jasper preferred the touch of skin.

The long hard fingers kneaded into the soft flesh of Jasper's behind, pinching and manipulated the meat and muscle of her projection. The same fingers spread her ass cheeks wide to admire her hole, thumbs digging in hard to the cheeks either side to spread and part it, before suddenly, cold lubricant was applied. 

Jasper hissed a little at the surprise, which was punished by the press of nails into her ass. 

"Shhhh. If you can't take a little cold we aren't going to get very far today." 

Jasper wanted to press her legs together to relieve the growing heat there but stayed, face pressed to the floor and legs apart a little, on her knees, still. 

There was click and plop of a bottle as Yellow applied more lubricant, both to Jasper and to something Jasper couldn't see. Her fingers, the plug, her cock? Jasper hoped it was the foremost as she doubted anything would else would end well at this stage. She must have tensed. 

As though reading her mind, Yellow hummed, "Relax Jasper, when I want you to hurt it will but now isn't one of those times." 

Jasper didn't reply.

Hard cool fingers pushed into Jasper's ass. First one, then another, testing and pulling at the taught muscles, wet with the oil. Jasper almost rocked back onto them, desperate for stimulation, but held firm. When a third joined them, worked Jasper's ass hole loose Jasper had to press her cheek into the floor at the pressure and burn. She could feel Yellow running her thumb over in soothing circles over Jasper's ass cheek. 

Jasper clenched a little, convulsively twitching about the fingers which earned her a pinch. 

It seemed Yellow stayed there for hours, stretching, playing with, moving within Jasper's ass. The sensations were hot, in the sense that every part of Jasper's form seemed to emanate heat, especially from about her ass hole where the steady stretch of the fingers was suddenly replaced with a cool substitute. The cold hard end of what Jasper presumed to be the plug. 

It was wet and nicely cool. Jasper was unused to ass play, and the stretch and burn had been getting a little much without and stimulation she could really benefit from. The plug pushed in easily at first, Yellow supporting Jasper's hips with a large hand, guiding with the other. 

Jasper huffed into the floor, trying not to move her hips to speed up the process of the slow insertion. As the base of the plug swelled the stretch became hot and tight again, and Jasper twisted her face about to bully her forehead into the cold tiles in discomfort. 

Yellow hummed again, "Nearly there little Jasper."

The plug slid all the way in with a final swallow of the muscles about Jasper's ass. After the stretch she could barely feel the stem ending in a plug, but there was a fullness and weight inside her now, and some of the lubricant was dribbling down the back of her thigh. 

"Sit up."

Jasper struggled to obey without her arms to push her up, before she recalled that she could sit back on her haunches and raise her head that way. 

Her heel brushed the plug and she swallowed, unsure if it was genuine sensation she felt with the swell of the plug inside her, or the memory and tenderness of it's insertion. Still, she adjusted herself gingerly to not press at the plug end. Lubricant dripped onto the floor.

Yellow glided around to face Jasper, kneeling down to tenderly cup her face with sticky hands. 

"What a good gem you've been." 

She brushed a thumb over Jasper's still swollen lips, but moved her hands away before she could get distracted by her mouth again. 

Yellow trailed large hands down Jasper's front, palming at her full breasts and tweaking at the hard nipples between the knuckles on her fingers. 

Like she had kneaded her ass, one hand stayed pressing into the supple flesh of her left breast and the other wended its way down Jasper's abs, tracing the contours and making her flinch. Cool tacky fingers traced the patterns of red that banded her body. 

Firm fingers then brushed into Jasper's wiry pubic hair, curling the white fluff this way and that, then skimming off to rest on a thick thigh. 

Yellow tilted her head around and pushed her face into Jasper's neck, opening a hot mouth to suck a bruise there. Jasper tilted her head back for access. 

Both hands had wound their way back to Jasper's breasts and both pulled and pinched roughly at her nipples. Jasper still felt hot, and heavy. Between her thighs her sex was flush and wet, and as well as Yellow's teeth on her throat, Jasper could feel the brush of Yellow's cock against her leg again, feel the weight of the plug inside her, feel the faint past burn of her ass, the sharp sweet tug at her nipples- 

Yellow drew back.

She smoothed down Jasper's hair with one hand, brought the other to her flushed erection. She curled her long fingers about it, brushing a thumb over the beading fluid at the end and licked her lips. 

"Shall I fuck you now, Jasper?"

Yellow didn't expect an answer. She rose gracefully to tower above the smaller gem, and for a sinking moment Jasper expected her to fuck her mouth again. But, instead Yellow moved back behind Jasper, undid the ties that bound her arms there, and pushed her forwards onto her knees again.

Jasper was grateful for her arms even if she nearly fell with the stiffness in her shoulders. Her hair swung forwards to shield her from the harsh lights of the room again, and she felt Yellow grab her hips, push down on the plug to make Jasper squirm, and then nudge Jasper's knees further apart. 

Yellow hadn't touched her cunt yet, and the brush of Yellow's cock was the first stimulation it had received throughout the whole session. With a measured patience unlike her, Yellow rubbed the bulbous tip up and down over the dripping and flush lips of Jasper's cunt, nudging at her clit clumsily, slick and slippery on Jasper's arousal. 

When it came to pushing her member inside, the bulbous tip enough resistance even to Jasper's wet cunt that she whimpered into the gap between her arms, and to the cold floor. Everything about Yellow Diamond was large, and though they had done this often enough there was always long enough between these sessions for Jasper to forget the stretch and soreness that would result tomorrow. 

Yellow canted her hips; a sucking gasp of liquid breaking the silence of the room. She pushed again, hot firm cock into hot slick flesh and both Yellow and Jasper moaned as Yellow caught the angle better and grasping Jasper's hips, pushed further in. 

Jasper could feel her belly pushed out a little, and Yellow began to slowly move to draw out a little, and push back shallowly making Jasper's broad trunks of arms tremble to hold her up. The pace was slow, and the rub of Yellow against Jasper's stretched cunt threatened Jasper with a hot bubbling orgasm before Yellow had even really started. 

Yellow sensed the ways Jasper's wall fluttered around her cock tightly, and gripped Jasper's hips harder. 

"So close already?" She released Jasper's hips with one hand and wiggled the anal plug, thrusting in again to meet it as she angled the swell down. 

Jasper came undone rather faster that maybe even she had expected, and came in a wet rush around Yellow Diamond's cock, clenching her walls down so Yellow hissed and pulled out at the sudden vice grip. 

Jasper wailed, softly, fallen to her elbows.

"S,s, sorry my diamond- I didn't- I-" She could barely string a sentence together and her low voice rasped with disuse. 

"Shut up." 

Yellow sounded a mixture of amused and disgusted, and merely lined herself up again and pushed her cock back into Jasper's dripping cunt. 

"Mmmhh!"

Jasper pressed her forehead into the floor, over stimulated, the press of Yellow's cock once again ploughing in, inch by inch. 

"Just because you came doesn't mean I shall stop, Jasper."

Jasper shook her head against the floor in agreement, and Yellow behind her, smiled, and curled her hand around Jasper's hips to pull them to her, hard. 

Jasper whimpered again, unbidden, as Yellow's cock buried itself within as deep as it had done before, two thirds in, just the swelling ridged base a little flared and wider, meeting hot slick lips and slowing Yellow's thrust. 

"Don't move. You'll take it all this time Jasper." 

Jasper shook her head again, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the floor as Yellow Diamond hissed and drove into Jasper from behind, nails cutting moons into Jasper's flesh where they gripped. 

Finally flush together, Jasper's breath hitched and hiccuped against the tiles. Yellow crept her hand about to Jasper's belly to feel the swell of herself within Jasper's body. It was full and hot, tight skin and inside a wet fiery softness. 

She rubbed up and down the bulge with tender fingers, then less tenderly, clamped her hands back down onto Jasper's hip bones and drew out with a slick plop, only to drive straight back in. Jasper wailed and collapsed fully forwards, pressing her head down as Yellow hunched forwards and gasped into Jasper's muscled back as she plunged into her. 

At each fullness Jasper couldn't help but mutter moan and gasp, and Yellow, though not vocal, panted and huffed with her as they rutted. The slam of Yellow's hips downwards also jittered the plug. Cum and arousal splattered the floor beneath them.

Jasper flexed and squirmed as Yellow fucked her into the floor, an oozing slick slap the only other noise in the cell. Jasper though she came again in between but she wasn't sure; the stars and immeasurable blackness outside the window merging with the blackness behind her eyes as her cheek rubbed the floor and she bit her own lip hard, still tasting Yellow's earlier cum. 

When Yellow came this time she shuddered and shook and Jasper thought she was coming apart at the seams, full and hot and unbelievably heavy as hot cum squirmed into her, any space that was left, her belly tender and weighted and hot rivulets running down her legs to join the other fluids on the floor which Jasper collapsed into as Yellow, finally, pulled out with a slurp. 

Hot droplets still dropped and danced onto Jasper's backside as Yellow grasped the plug and went as though to twist and pull it out-

"Please- n, no-"

Jasper would feel Yellow's cum running out of her cunt in hot glugs, but without her cock there was a gaping emptiness- too soon- and Jasper still twitched to press her thighs together to hold something- something still. 

"Alright, but you'll have to get it out yourself." 

Yellow Diamond's voice was nearly steady, and as Jasper lay there in the cooling puddle of fluids, she was vaguely aware of Yellow Diamond up and moving about her. 

A hand brushed her damp hair away from her face.

"When you're able, send a Pearl in to clean this up would you?" 

The shadow moved away again and the room lights were back. There was that faint shudder of the engines through the floors, the pad of her Diamond's bare feet and then the crackle of a changing projection. Then, there were heels on the hard floor and flickering lights, the sounds of the door and Jasper was alone in the cell. 

She stayed half conscious where she was for several minutes, glad no-one was there to see her indulge in the weakness. When she finally moved to sit up, the press of the plug was too obvious and too full to ignore, so Jasper had to awkwardly twist it out of her herself, hissing as the sore stretch burned a little. The plug hit the floor with a hollow thud, and Jasper felt the last of Yellow's cum dribble coolly down and out of her as she stood. She couldn't bear to touch her own cunt so tender was the flesh there, but she eventually managed to concentrate to shake the fluids from her body with a shimmer of her projection. Clean, just tender, she created her clothes. 

Behind the room was in disarray, a large messy puddle of viscous and sticky fluids lying glinting with the discarded toy, rope, the bottle. It seemed sordid when dressed and standing, so Jasper left quickly, touching her lips and hoping her face was composed so the Pearl wouldn't realise Jasper had anything to do with her Diamond's mess.


End file.
